Penumbra
by Raihue
Summary: SS - Halloween / Tu corazón casi salta de tu pecho a causa del miedo y la adrenalina. Pero se duerme plácidamente entre los brazos de ese desconocido. Y despierta nuevamente, pero ya no late, ahora está en manos de él… al igual que tú, por el resto de la eternidad.
1. Oscuridad

**NOTA**: Es un fanfic de pocos capítulos, tres (más o menos). En universo alternativo. Ranking T porque tendrá posiblemente una escenas ligeramente sexuales.

Espero que les guste.

**_Feliz Halloween._**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Fanfic by Raihué.**

* * *

><p>Gimoteó frustrada mirando su teléfono una vez más, no había ni un solo mensaje. Nada. Lanzó el objeto contra el colchón y largó una letanía de juramentos al mismo tiempo. Era una idiota al pensar que ese infeliz se preocuparía por ella. Sabía bien cómo era él.<p>

_Perfecto. _

_Hermoso. _

_Atractivo. _

_Inteligente. _

-No, no. -se recriminó en voz alta. -Un imbécil, eso es.

Un imbécil audaz, con ojos negros como la propia noche. Con cabellos oscuros y piel tan pálida como la luna. Sonrisa fácil, amplia y seductora. Sonrisa falsa -se dijo, revolviéndose el cabello para ver si así podía hacer entrar en razón a su débil corazón. Tendía a enamorarse fácilmente, tan fácil como le resultaba a los demás romperle el corazón cada dos por tres.

-Seguramente ya consiguió a otra.

Podía imaginarlo, sonriéndole a la rubia de ojos claros que siempre lo miraba coquetamente en el instituto. Tomándola por la cintura y besándole lentamente el cuello, la mejilla, adentrándose en su boca y dejándola sin aire. La llevaría a su auto y se quitaría la camiseta, dejando sus marcados músculos al descubierto. Ella no se resistiría, se entregaría sin más a aquel adonis que con aires de distraído conseguía todo lo que le daba la gana.

-Desgraciado calculador. Maldito infeliz… -se amargó, era por su culpa que estaba castigada allí esa noche.

31 de Octubre.

Podía haber ido al festival de horror. La fiesta en casa de Neji Hyüga. Salir a ver si alguien todavía le daba dulces, o simplemente armar un poco de lío en la vía pública para festejar con sus amigos la noche de brujas. Sin embargo derrocharía Halloween esa noche, en casa, aburrida y sola.

La lámpara sobre su escritorio apenas lograba darle luz tenue a su cuarto, no alcanzaba a llegar ni siquiera al pasillo donde comenzaba la oscuridad de la residencia Haruno. Escaleras abajo el salón y la cocina permanecían en completo silencio. Incluso sus padres habían salido a divertirse esa noche, con un montón de viejos conocidos de la preparatoria, asegurándose de dejarla sin dinero ni para llegar a la esquina. En una casa fuera a las afueras de la ciudad. Sin vehículo tampoco.

-Y todo por intentar abrir las piernas. -se maldijo. -¿Cuánto tiempo más esperaran que sea virgen?

Si por su padre fuera, la vida entera. De todas formas, al encontrarla allí torpemente a horcajadas sobre Sai, su madre tampoco había sido muy comprensiva. Y el estúpido idiota sólo había sonreído ante la situación, colocándose la camisa de nuevo y marchándose en su auto bajo los insultos y amenazas de su padre.

Como si pudiese siquiera cumplir alguna de esas amenazas -pensó ella-, ya le gustaría poder darle una golpiza… pero toda la familia de él estaban involucrados en escuadrones especiales de la policia o el ejército. Le sobraba el dinero, y no le faltaba ni una pizca de confianza.

Su primera vez con él habría sido genial.

Entre la ira y la depresión se tiró a la cama, tomando nuevamente su celular y chequeando los mensajes.

_Carpeta vacía. _

Cerró los ojos por un segundo e intentó relajarse. Si no era él sería alguien más, pero se había fijado en Sai -como el resto de las chicas- desde el primer día en el instituto. Su corazón, la primera vez que él le sonrió amablemente y la acompañó hasta su clase, había dado un vuelco. Le hacía mucha ilusión pensar en él y en ella _juntos. _Pero Sai es un casanova -se obligó a recordar-. Eso que flotaba en su mente nunca sucedería. No como ella quería.

Aun más frustrada que antes, se levantó de un salto y dejó el arrullo de la débil luz al traspasar la puerta. Estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad, conocía su casa como la palma de su mano. No por nada había pasado allí los últimos once años de su vida.

Se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera, mirando detenidamente las siluetas en la sala. Su corazón se agitó salvajemente de manera instintiva. Allí había habido una sombra que no pertenecía a ese lugar, pero cuando ella regresó la vista -aunque inmediatamente- ya no la encontró.

-Déjate de tonterías. -se dijo con media sonrisa. -Estás imaginando cosas.

Su pulso no volvió a la normalidad hasta que llegó a la cocina, deleitándose con la luz del refrigerador que iluminaba su rostro y alejaba las falsas siluetas que entraban por el ventanal. No encontró mucho para comer, se lamentó no haber ordenado una pizza antes de que sus padres se fueran y se llevaran el capital con ellos. Tomó un sándwich que su madre le preparó a la tarde en son de paz. Le robó a su padre una lata de cerveza. Y con actitud reticente cerró la puerta de la nevera, mirando desconfiadamente hacia los lados. No había nadie -suspiró-, por supuesto que no. ¿Quién podría entrar en una casa que no sólo estaba endemoniadamente alejada de la ciudad sino que además tenía sistemas de alarma esparcidos por todo el jardín?

Rió cuando la atravesó un pensamiento fugaz.

Si entraban ladrones, les pediría un aventón hasta el centro para poder ir al festival.

Cruzó la sala dando saltos, no lo pudo evitar. Odiaba esa sensación de cobardía, de huir en su propia casa de absolutamente nada más que un sentimiento injustificado de estar siendo perseguida. Acechada. En los pies de la escalera el sentimiento se intensificó. Apuró el paso.

**_Sa ku ra. _**

Avanzó más y más rápido hasta llegar a lo alto de la escalera, sólo faltaba cruzar el pasillo y estaría bajo la cálida protección de su habitación. Cerraría con llave e intentaría -con toda su fuerza de voluntad- olvidar el haber escuchado su nombre susurrarse en el aire -de repente frío- de la sala.

**_Sa ku ra._**

Se giró, estaba segura de que no era su imaginación. Lanzó un grito aterrada, la cerveza y el sándwich cayeron al piso y rodaron escaleras abajo… justo hacia donde estaba esa silueta, con ojos rojos y dientes brillantes. Emanando oscuridad. El aire frío llegó a ella nuevamente. De repente olvidó como correr, sus rodillas temblaban, pero la inyección de adrenalina que le mandó su cerebro se lo recordó fácilmente. Se giró hacia su cuarto y corrió tan rápido como pudo a través del pasillo, otro grito desgarrador salió de su boca al sentir los pasos subiendo las escaleras con agilidad… resonaban en la casa como pisadas de plomo, pero estaba segura de que aquella criatura era mucho más ligera y ágil que ese metal.

Cuando cruzó la puerta la cerró de inmediato, girando la llave torpemente con manos temblorosas.

**_Sa ku ra. _**

La manera en que _eso _silabeaba su nombre aumentó su estado de shock. Maldijo entre lágrimas, el botón del pánico estaba escaleras abajo. Maldijo una vez más, la puerta quizás estaba cerrada pero su habitación tenía un gran ventanal adornándola de punta a punta. Corrió a cerrar la única puerta hacia el balcón. Luego deslizó las cortinas hasta tapar toda la superficie de los vidrios. La luz de la luna desapareció, quedando solamente la de la lámpara. Podía ver en las cortinas los contrastes de las siluetas de allá afuera, las de los árboles bailaban con el viento poniéndola nerviosa.

Miró a la cama. Su teléfono no estaba. Entró en estado de pánico. Había estado allí, en su habitación. Miró la puerta del closet con excesivo temor, las piernas se le habían paralizado y los latidos iban cada vez más rápido.

**_Sa ku ra…_**

Ahogó el grito que saldría de sus labios con ambas manos, estaba de frente a su closet pero el sonido que había escuchado no provenía de allí. Tembló. No quería voltear, se recordó que las puertas estaban cerradas pero eso no apaleó el inmenso temor que estrujaba sus entrañas.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer desesperadamente.

Se giró con lentitud, sus piernas casi no la acompañaban. El sonido era cada vez más afilado, pudo sentir nuevamente cómo la temperatura del ambiente cambiaba radicalmente inclinándose hacia el frío.

Lo tenía justo detrás de ella, su sonrisa era amplia y amenazante. Sus cabellos oscuros, algunos mechones caían sobre su pálido rostro, una nariz afilada y unos ojos color sangre con marcas negras que giraban alrededor de su pupila dilatada.

Se volteó rápidamente y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, como si existiese alguna esperanza -ridícula- de escapar de aquella criatura. Él se quedó inmóvil, duro como una piedra, con su larga sonrisa curvándose a través de todo su rostro. Ella notó los afilados colmillos. Tenía que ser un sueño; una pesadilla.

-No es real, no es real, no es real… -sacó las palabras a regañadientes, repetirlas en su mente no había funcionado quizás escuchar su propia voz sí lo haría. Quizás podría recobrar la cordura a tiempo, antes de cruzar el ventanal a la fuerza y lanzarse del balcón como una loca suicida.

**_Sa ku ra. _**

Se acercó a ella. Ella lloró.

La tomó de la barbilla. Sus dedos eran largos, sus manos frías. A pesar del rechazo que sintió ante el contacto, no pudo moverse. Él la miraba directamente a los ojos, las pequeñas orbes negras dentro del brillante carmesí seguían girando… sintió su voluntad escurrirse lentamente lejos de ella.

El rechazo la abandonó. El frío se volvió agradable. Con un último sentimiento propio se dejó recorrer por el pánico, pero este también se desvaneció rápidamente. Estaba doblegándola.

-Shhh… -sus gélidos dedos acariciaron los labios de ella. -Te daré eternidad. -susurró antes de posar sus labios sobre los de la joven.

Muerte. -fue lo único que cruzó la neblina de sus pensamientos-. _La muerte era eterna._

Gimió ahogada, pero él posó una mano en su nuca e intensificó el contacto. La lengua de él tenía siglos de experiencia, y pronto consiguió seducirla. La pasó por los dientes de ella, y antes de salir por completo mordió su lengua, luego sus labios, y lamió su mandíbula bajando lentamente hasta donde el corazón palpitaba -sosegado bajo el trance- llamándolo.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción curvó los labios de él. Con deleite corrió hacia un lado la cascada de cabellos rosáceos y ladeó el rostro de ella para que mirase hacia otro lado, dándole a él mayor espacio para acomodar su rostro en el hueco que quedaba entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica. Sus dientes fríos y agudos chocaron contra la cremosa piel, ella suspiró adormilada, y comenzaron a hundirse haciéndola sangrar.

El dolor fue intenso, devolviéndole un poco de cordura. Era tarde. Sakura se removió, le golpeó el pecho con las manos hechas puños, intentó gritar pero su voz era un susurro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Golpeó otra vez, lo más fuerte que pudo. Sólo consiguió que la tomara por la cintura y la atrajese aun más.

El dolor era insoportable. Los dientes cada vez se hundían más, desgarrando la piel blanquecina que palidecía aun más a cada segundo. La sangre comenzó a escurrirse de la herida a pesar de que la criatura parecía succionar cada vez con más fuerza. Los sonidos que él hacía eran guturales y llenos de ansiedad. De deseo.

La leve luz de la lámpara desapareció. Todo lo demás se esfumó también. Ya no escuchó más nada, ni siquiera el latido de su propio corazón.

Lo último que sintió fue el frío de la noche, el viento gélido y su cuerpo golpear fuertemente el cemento. No dolió, estaba demasiado cansada… una sofocante oscuridad la rodeaba, deseaba despertar, huir, pero sólo consiguió rendirse ante las sombras que oprimían su pecho.

Ya no hubo más nada. Sólo esa voz, sólo esas palabras.

_Ven a mí. _

**_Sa ku ra. _**

_Y ella obedeció. Cruzó el umbral._

* * *

><p>Voy a actualizarlo rápido, en estos días, así puedo seguir con Shadows's Wanderer sin preocuparme de otros capítulos pendientes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado. <em>

_Tu opinión me haría muy feliz._


	2. Penumbra

*****NOTAS AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO. —**ADVERTENCIA**: Lime.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

_Fanfiction by Raihué_

* * *

><p>El cierre de la bolsa mortuoria subió hasta cubrir por completo el cadáver de la jovencita, dejando fuera únicamente el llanto desconsolado de su padre y los gritos desgarradores de la madre. La casa estaba alejada, ella estaba sola, nadie había podido siquiera intentar salvarla.<p>

— Oh, por favor no. No mi niña, no.

— Realmente lo siento mucho, Señora Haruno.

El agente puso una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer en un vago intento de consolarla, mientras tanto su marido la abrazaba ferozmente; como si de esa manera pudiese protegerla de aquella escabrosa realidad que los había destrozado de repente.

— En cuanto tengamos respuestas, les informaremos de inmediato. —prometió—.

No hubo ninguna clase de reacción en esas personas que pudiese considerarse una respuesta, al contrario, parecían más y más retraídos a cada instante. El uniformado decidió retirarse para seguir a la ambulancia que estaba lista para partir con el cuerpo, exigiría en persona que la biopsia fuera realizada con inmaculada precisión… tenía el presentimiento de que las respuestas que encontraría le quitarían a los Haruno toda motivación de seguir adelante.

Le había resultado imposible dejar pasar el hecho de que la puerta no había sido forzada, Sakura estaba sola y sin llave, en las escaleras se encontraba una lata de cerveza tirada y un sandwich desparramado; habían dejado encerrada a su hija toda la noche. La madre de Sakura, entre gritos y sollozos, le había asegurado que su niña jamás se haría daño a sí misma… y él estaba de acuerdo. Pero la teoría que barajaba no era mucho mejor.

Sakura había bebido, quizás sin estar del todo acostumbrada al alcohol y con el estómago semi-vacío, e intentado huir por la ventana para poder llamar a algún amigo que la recogiera y la llevase a alguna fiesta de halloween. Por desgracia, también su teléfono móvil había impactado el firmamento y con él se habían desechado todas las posibilidades de rastrear las últimas llamadas y mensajes de ella.

El cuerpo había sido encontrado justo debajo del balcón de la chica, por los propios padres. Una situación lamentable —se dijo mientras aparcaba la patrulla en el piso subterráneo del hospital— conocía a esa familia desde que se mudaron allí, más de una década había pasado desde entonces, Sakura tan sólo tenía ocho años cuando llegó a la ciudad… era una niña muy dulce, siempre lo había sido. Y ahora sólo quedaba una joven mujer envuelta en plástico negro.

Se acercó al elevador y esperó a que éste respondiese a su llamado, luego de unos segundos las puertas se abrieron y pudo adentrarse rápidamente en él. Se sentía cobarde cada vez que le tocaba ir a la morgue, ya le bastaba con la extraña sensación de ser observado en la oscuridad del estacionamiento subterráneo como para además tener que bajar dos pisos más para encontrar la oficina del médico forense.

— Buenos días, Kakashi-San.

— De buenos nada.

Su voz lo reprobaba tanto como sus ojos, que examinándolo de arriba a abajo se topaba con la misma duda de siempre ¿Cómo podía un hombre tan joven verse relajado junto a tantos cadáveres?

— Mala elección de palabras.

A pesar del escrutinio, no se mostró tenso en absoluto.

— ¿Ha llegado el cuerpo que envié?

— ¿La jovencita? La ambulancia acaba de descargarla —señaló un bulto tapado sobre una mesa metálica, en el cuarto contiguo a la oficina. Kakashi deseó que las ventanas fuesen de concreto, cuando vio su delicada mano colgando sin vida fuera de la sábana—.

— Entiende esto, Uchiha. Este caso es para ayer —gruñó—.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Empezaré de inmediato, podrás buscar los resultados a primera hora de la mañana…

Su rostro seguía relajado. ¿Sería la luz incandescente lo que lo hacía ver siempre tan pálido? No podía saberlo, con aquel muchacho no compartía tanta confianza como para haberlo visto alguna vez en otro lugar que no fuera ese depósito de cadáveres. Y estaba contento con esa situación, él le daba escalofríos.

— Entonces ponte a trabajar.

Salió de allí con falsa confianza, mientras dejaba atrás a un joven demasiado sonriente.

— Lo haré, Kakashi-San. Nos vemos pronto.

La puerta del elevador se cerró tras el policía, dejando de nuevo todo en absoluto silencio. La mueca que había mantenido con paciencia cayó de su rostro de manera precipitada. Salió de su oficina con una pasividad casi sigilosa y tomó la mano que caía de la camilla, la apretó levemente para luego acomodarla a un lado del cuerpo.

Quitó la manta que cubría a la chica. Su cuerpo era delicado, su piel nívea había perdido cualquier rastro de imperfección así como se había disipado toda su calidez; la marca también había desaparecido.

Tocó el hueco entre el cuello y hombro de ella, ya no encontró el furioso pálpito que caracterizaba a los humanos vivos…

— _Sa ku ra… _

Sin embargo, algo seguía vibrando bajo sus dedos. Ella estaba ahí, esperándolo. Esperando a que la arrastrara fuera del abismo en el que por su propia voluntad había caído.

— ¿Quieres vivir? —su voz fue suave, casi un susurro—. Puedo traerte de regreso, conceder eternidad a tu existencia… sólo entrégame tu alma.

Era un trato justo. Le daría todo lo que los humanos pasaban la vida deseando, a cambio ella tendría que ceder su voluntad para siempre. Un alma representa todo lo que el humano es, sus fortalezas y sobre todo… sus debilidades. Ella ya no sería débil. A su lado lo tendría todo.

O de lo contrario, permanecería entre los vivos y los muertos sin pertenecer a ningún lugar. Sin poder moverse, ni hablar… sólo alimentándose del vacío que la ahogaría por siempre.

— Muy bien —sonrió, casi podía sentirla temblar—. Eso es, déjame ayudarte… sé que fue difícil.

Su voz acaramelada se perdió cuando sus labios chocaron con la piel de ella, encontrándose nuevamente con el mismo rincón donde antes se habían satisfecho sus más oscuras necesidades. Hincó los dientes una vez más, aunque en esta ocasión no succionó ni una gota de sangre… no podría. Dejó un suave beso sobre el lugar antes de enderezarse y sonreír a la espera.

Uno, dos…

Se levantó asustada, tosiendo y ahogándose, tapó de su cuerpo todo lo que pudo con ambas manos y lo miró aterrorizada. Aquello no podía ser más que una asquerosa pesadilla. No había posibilidad de que fuera cierto… los ojos rojos la contradecían, mirándola directamente y —aunque deseara todo lo contrario— sosegándola poco a poco.

— Eres rápida.

Demasiado, en realidad. Sonrió a gusto. Él había tardado casi veinte minutos en reconocer la manera de regresar, estaba tan asustado… oprimió los recuerdos y se concentró en la perfecta muchacha que tenía frente a él.

Sakura no le prestó atención, quería bajarse de allí y salir corriendo pero su cuerpo seguía completamente expuesto y su voluntad corroída. Se concentró en no mirar las orbes carmesí, intuía que ése era el truco.

— También inteligente —susurró falsamente conmovido, con orgullo—.

La había seguido y esperado pacientemente por muchos años antes de perder la paciencia. Ella aún era muy joven, no quiso esperar los meses que la separaban de cumplir veinte años. Mirándola fijamente no se arrepentía, había esperado por una compañera así durante siglos. Demasiados.

— ¿Quién... ? —mordió su labio con temor, luego juntó el coraje para reformular su pregunta—, ¿Qué demonios eres tú?

Ah, bien… tiempo de presentaciones.

— Uchiha Sasuke —tomó su gélida mano y la besó—. Él único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha, pero esa es una historia muy larga… que no aparece en ninguno de los libros escritos por los humanos.

Sabía que a ella le gustaba leer. Adoraba el conocimiento. La chispa en los ojos de Sakura bramó cuando lo miró, a pesar de que se había prometido no hacerlo.

— Existieron aldeas, guerras, héroes… y villanos. —la tomó por la barbilla con sus largos y fríos dedos—. De los que nunca nadie llegó a conocer su historia. _Mi historia. _

Pero eso sería después.

Chocó contra ella ferozmente su boca, saboreándola y poseyéndola en un contacto íntimo hasta la médula. Sakura posó ambas manos sobre la camisa de él, empujándolo hacia atrás en el más inútil intento que alguien hubiese puesto en marcha jamás. Ni siquiera logró distraerlo.

— Respóndeme Sakura, te he estado esperando por demasiados años —suplicó sin ser realmente consciente de que lo hacía—.

Ella no contestó con palabras, un nuevo instinto había crecido en su interior, se aferró a él nuevamente pero ésta vez lo atrajo hacía sí misma. Lo besó con tanto anhelo como él a ella, como si realmente hubiese esperado tantos siglos ella también. Había un deseo latiendo bajo su piel que no podía controlar, le quemaban todos los sentidos.

— Así —susurró ronco—, vuelve a ser mía una vez más…

Los brazos de ella lo rodearon inconscientemente, olvidando por completo su desnudez, y sus piernas hicieron rápidamente lo mismo alrededor de su cadera; él la abrazó, perdiéndose en los recuerdos. Su esposa, su familia… habían sido tan largos los años que tuvo que esperar para volver a encontrarla. Y ahora la tendría consigo para siempre.

— Sakura…

Su voluntad y su alma ya no le pertenecían, sólo podía acudir al llamado de la seductora voz que susurraba suavemente en su cabeza. Comenzó a desabrocharle lentamente la chaqueta blanca mientras con otra mano desordenaba sus cabellos oscuros; él la apretó con más fuerza, algo salvaje incrementó en él a medida que avanzaban, algo dormido, pero no logró causarle daño… su fragilidad se había perdido. Ahora perdería algo más.

— Sasuke-Kun… —en cuanto el gemido, irracional, escapó de sus labios lo sintió tensarse; no reaccionó por unos segundos, pero al fin dejó que una sonrisa escapara de boca—.

— Sabía que eras tú.

Los ojos de él ahora eran mucho más blandos, había cierto brillo de ternura en ellos. Correspondió a su sonrisa, por alguna razón, sintió que conocía a aquel hombre mucho más de lo que las pocas palabras intercambiadas le habían permitido hasta el momento. Como si hubiese toda una vida entre ellos, recordó el dolor… y luego todo el cariño. Había algo más… algo que le hería haber olvidado.

— No te preocupes —susurró él cuando vio como ella se angustiaba intentando recordar—, la encontraremos. Y estaremos juntos de nuevo… para siempre.

No sabía de quién estaba hablando —quería preguntar—, pero escucharlo alivió su frustración de inmediato. El retomó el camino de sus manos, que antes habían jugueteado en su espalda desnuda y ahora acariciaban sus senos con nostalgia. Él parecía saber de qué manera hacer que cada roce de sus dedos fuera perfecto, suspiró complacida y dejó que siguiera un poco más mientras se abrazaba a su cuello.

— Sasuke-Kun… —volvió a decirle, con más urgencia—.

Cada vez que la oía, se sentía flotar entre el antes y el ahora; la tomaría con premura esa vez, no podría ser de otra manera al haber esperado tanto… ella también sentía el apremio recorrerla desde adentro, luego le enseñaría cuán delicado podía ser su esposo.

— Quédate conmigo, Sakura. Mírame a los ojos…

Sus hermosas orbes verdes brillaron llenas de deseo, con una suave sonrisa en los labios que delataba el amor desconocido que la joven empezaba a sentir. Se separó de ella apenas unos milímetros para igualar las condiciones de sus cuerpos, para poder tenerla en plenitud, y la escuchó reír quedamente cuando un gruñido ronco sobre su oreja le erizó la piel. Era tan dulce como la recordaba…

¿Cuánto alivio podía sentir un caminante de la oscuridad? Cuando aceptó proteger el futuro de las siguientes generaciones nunca supo en realidad en qué se estaba metiendo, todo era muy pequeño entonces… el mundo era inmenso ahora. La voluntad de fuego se había perdido, los ninjas desaparecieron junto con sus aldeas y secretos… y sólo quedó él, pagando la condena por su arrogancia. La inmortalidad había sido una tortura cuando ellas murieron.

Se adentró en su cuerpo con desesperación, dejando que todo lo demás escapase de su mente. El sonido de sus gimoteos despertó en él aquel hombre que había sido alguna vez, abrazándola contra su pecho le besó la frente y se arrastró hasta sus labios. Sakura correspondió torpe y ansiosa.

— Tú… —sonó acusador— ¿sabes cuánto te he extrañado?

Los ojos de él se apagaron lentamente en un negro azabache, se veían cansados y a la vez llenos de alivio, y ella no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla con cariño. Ya no sentía miedo, quería caminar junto a él por siempre.

* * *

><p>Hace al menos cinco meses que tengo este capítulo, pero como no parecía haber generado interés la historia me decidí a dejarla como un oneshot (para así poder dedicarle más tiempo a las demás); así que esta continuación va dedicada especialmente a las personas que le dieron su apoyo a este fic. ¡Gracias!<p>

**_Ines Uchiha, Sasucakes95, Yomii20 y Cocky._ **

Pd: hay alguien más que me preguntó si la iba a seguir, que de hecho eso fue lo que me hizo acordar de que tengía el capítulo escrito, pero no encuentro a dónde comentó así que no puedo mencionar el nombre... de todas formas gracias también para él/ella.

Es un capítulo cortito, y para finalizar la historia queda sólo uno más (trataré de que sea más largo) así que espero que lo disfruten. ¡Abrazos!

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer;<em>

_tu opinión me haría muy feliz. ;)_


End file.
